herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (Pokémon)
Dawn (Japanese: ヒカリ Hikari) is a ten-year-old Pokémon Coordinator and a former traveling companion of Ash and Brock Her goal is to become a great Pokémon Coordinator just like her mother, Johanna. Her first Pokémon was a Piplup that she received from Professor Rowan in the first Diamond & Pearl series episode. She lives in Twinleaf Town. She is based on the same-named playable character from the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum games. Her manga counterpart is Platinum Berlitz. In the Japanese version, she was voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi, who previously voiced Princess Sara in the Advanced Generation series and in the English Version, she was voiced by Emily Jenness, who later voices Yuzu Hiiragi in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Appearance Dawn is shown to be very beautiful. She wears a black V-neck tank top with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it. She also wears yellow hair clips that hold up her hair in front. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also wears a long red (short pink in the anime) scarf. Formal clothes Formal clothes are a key part of Dawn's wardrobe since she dresses up nicely for all her Pokémon Contests: *In her debut appearance, she was shown to be wearing three different formal outfits when imagining herself in Contests with each of the Sinnoh starters. In her Chimchar fantasy, she was seen wearing a red dress; and in the Turtwig fantasy she was wearing a lavender suit with a top hat; and in the Piplup fantasy, she was wearing a light green dress. Swimwear Like May in the Advanced Generation series, Dawn is shown to wear different swimwear throughout her appearance in the anime: *In "Sandshrew's Locker!", "Hot Springing a Leak!" and "Up Close and Personable!", Dawn's swimwear is a yellow and orange bikini. *In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Dawn wore a pink one-piece swimsuit with a short skirt around the waist in, along with some kind of white undershirt with horizontal black stripes on it. *In the ending In Your Heart, LaLaLa, Dawn wore a light pink one-piece swimsuit with two white stripes at the bottom. *In the Best Wishes series, Dawn wore a two-piece swimsuit that consists of a light green top with vertical dark green stripes and a light green piece of cloth wrapped around her waist. Other *Whenever she's sleeping, Dawn wears pink pajamas. *In "O'er the Rampardos we Watched", "A Triple Fighting Chance!" and "The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!", Dawn wore a pink cheerleading outfit. Her Pokémon all have similar outfits. The purpose of the outfit was to support Ash Ketchum in his Gym battles with Roark, Maylene and Volkner. *In "Tanks for the Memories!", Dawn wore a French maid's outfit to help out at the Café Cabin. *From "Battling a Cute Drama!" to "Pillars of Friendship!", Dawn wears a red winter jacket with a white scarf, white socks and pink winter boots. In the games Dawn is the female player in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Her male counterpart is Lucas. As the Player She lives in Twinleaf Town with her mother, Johanna, and her best friend (and soon-to-be rival), Barry. In Diamond and Pearl, she recieves her first Pokemon in Lake Verity after she and Barry are attacked by wild Starly. In Platinum, she receives her first Pokemon on Route 201 instead of Lake Verity and she battles Barry after Prof. Rowan goes back to Sandgem Town with his assistant, Lucas. She also meets Looker, an officer of the International Police who looks after Team Galactic. In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, she has to stop Team Galactic and Cyrus from destroying the entire universe. As NPC When she is not chosen as the player, she is Prof. Rowan's assistant. She lives in Sandgem Town with her father, who is also one of Prof. Rowan's assistants, her little sister and her grandfather. She shows Lucas, the player, the Pokemon Center and the PokeMart and teaches him how to catch a Pokemon. In the manga Dawn has a counterpart in the manga named Platinum, who is a rich girl. She is the main protagonist of the Diamond & Pearl arc, and the titular protagonist in the Platinum arc. She lives in Sandgem Town. Her goal to travel to the peak of Mt. Coronet. During her journey, she befriended Diamond and Pearl, two boys from Twinleaf Town who later became her bodyguards, as they matched the description of one having a red scarf and the other one having a green scarf. Trivia *Dawn shares some characteristics with Serena from the XY series: **Their starter Pokémon defended them from wild Bug-type Pokémon (Piplup defended Dawn from Ariados and Fennekin defended Serena from Vespiquen). **They both become renowned through media (The Wallace Cup for Dawn and PokéVision and Showcases for Serena). **They both had a large number of rivals in their professions for the top spot. **Since the beginning (especially when they first meet), they both had great admiration for Ash and his actions out of love for Pokémon (when Ash rescued Pikachu by climbing one of Team Rocket's mecha for Dawn and when he helped an agitated Garchomp on Prism Tower on live TV for Serena), and are never judgmental of and very kind to him, even going as far as always believing in Ash to win his battles. *In the anime, when Dawn comes to Snowpoint City with Ash and Brock, she wears her game counterpart's outfit from Pokémon Platinum; the only thing that is different is that Dawn kept her golden hairclips instead of replacing them in the pink ones. External links *Pokemon Wiki Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pacifists Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Summoners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Optimists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Merciful Category:Damsels Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Harmonizers Category:Amazons